Robotic devices are becoming more common in everyday life. Initially, robotic devices emphasized function over form. It was once common to see robotic devices with exposed gears and mechanisms. In a more mature marketplace, however, form has become more important so as to attract more consumers. The idea of inconspicuous bumper is about unifying the appearance of a bumper of a robot device, such as a robotic vacuum device, to improve the aesthetic of the device. In addition, functionality may be incorporated into the design to enhance usability. In this manner, both form and function may be addressed. As such, embodiments for integrated bumpers are presented herein.